Shattered Glass: A sequel to Moonlight Sonata
by lovelydasom
Summary: From BiitoRizumoKeiko-chan too :
1. Chapter 1

_FULL REVIEW: _

_Mizuko Keiko, the one who has the guardian's trust finds out about her past that would determine her future. The certain relationship with a guy with blue hair could lead her into a tragic fate. This involves Easter kidnapping her and using her as a weapon like Ikuto. Can the guardians stop this before it's too late?_

_Recap for Moonlight Sonata if you don't want to read it…_

_Mizuko Keiko__: The OC that has straight brown hair and black rectangle glasses. Her eyes are a sapphire blue. She has a relationship with Ikuto from the past. _

_She came to Japan from America after getting a letter form Tsukasa. Has a certain crush for Nagihiko and confessed to him. _

_POWER:__ A special gift that she uses that helps her bend water in any way. (Like in Avatar the last air bender) _

_CHARAS:_

_IZUMI: the chara with a kimono top, a school girl skirt below the Obi. Izumi is like Temari, shy and kind. Her hair is sort if like Temari's except it has a ponytail on the side supported by a crescent moon hairclip. When character changed: Keiko becomes aggressive, like Nadeshiko. Her special skill is a crescent scythe with silver vines intertwining. The blade shone pink, and blue. _

_CHO: the chara with long flowing hair down past her waist. She has rainbow colored butterfly wings. She was born from the feelings of Keiko wanting to become more responsible, and caring. Her character change and special skill is still unknown. _

_THE STORY SO FAR: _

_Mizuko Keiko transfers form America to Japan. She makes friends with the guardians and even her enemies. While fighting from ? Tamas, she finds out that Lulu drew out the eggs to find the embryo. Luckily, she didn't tell the guardians about this. _

_Later on, Nagihiko and Keiko both share a moment and confessed to each other. _

_A few days later, Ikuto appears in Keiko's empty home sleeping. It wasn't until Keiko opens the violin case and becomes exposed the x tama energy. Now when Easter tests the project, she also becomes affected by the purple energy._

_Two days later, Keiko goes into the planetarium where she finds the truth about her presence in Japan. Later on, she finds Ikuto who was in pain and tries to help him and offers to give him food each day. The story ends when she receives a flute from her mother from home._

SHATTERED GLASS:

Easter POV: 

"Sir, it seems that the test is going along smoothly." A dark shadow in the form of a human was talking to a man behind a chair.

The chair is turned back, so his voice is only heard.

"Good. How much longer are those agents taking, trying to find Ikuto?"

"They are searching as fast as they can."

"I see,"

"The workers also came up with something else." Added the standing man.

"Go on," said the man behind the chair.

"The test confirms that there are two sources that became affected."

"Besides Ikuto, there's someone else?"

"Exactly," Replied the man.

After a few seconds of silence, the man in the chair spoke.

"Maybe we could use this person in the project. Find out more about this child,"

"Yes sir. I will come back with a full report." Said the standing man and left the dark temple.

NORMAL POV:

"I called you here because there was something that was happening with the Tsukiyomis. There have been many unfortunate incidents such as the disappearance of Ikuto's grandfather."

Tsukasa's explanation stuck to Keiko's head as she walked to the glass dome with a bag of groceries. She sighed and shook her head. It has been two weeks since the explanation. Occasionally, she would feel stabbing pain in her body, causing panic to the guardians. She knew that Ikuto was feeling the exact same pain because of the violin but refused to tell them. She knew that Easter was doing this, but she was wondering why.

"I'm here," She called to a teen that was leaning against the tree. "This time I bought an extra can of sardines and tuna."

"Tuna! NYA~" A cat with blue fur, yellow eyes and oversized paws floated by grabbing the can of tuna Keiko held up.

She dropped her school bag to the floor and pulled the flute over her head.

"Seriously, why do you bring that flute around? It's not like you're playing it everyday." He chuckled.

"The same way you carry your violin." Pouted Keiko, tossing her brown hair over her shoulder.

Ikuto chuckled.

"Any pain lately?" She kneeled down to him, handing him a bottle of water.

He took the water and took a swig.

"No, just a bit weak." He replied. "You?"

"I'm okay." She said. "You know that two days ago, I met your sister?"

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow.

"She wants me to play in her concert, even Sanjou san agreed to it." Keiko flashed a small smile.

"That's good, at least. You might get an early career." He said, digging into the grocery bag and pulling out chocolate ice cream.

"It would be nice if you could go to Utau's concert. She misses you too; she's been blabbering about how much she went around looking for you." Keiko went on.

"Did she recognize you?" He asked with a lick of his ice cream.

She nodded.

"I was walking to the mall when I passed by her. It wasn't until she tapped my shoulder and asked me if she knew me because I looked familiar to her."

He nodded and continued his ice cream.

All of a sudden, a song sounded out loud.

Keiko reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

The cell phone beeped a couple of times.

"It's Utau; she wants me to come to the studios for the music sheets." She said after a couple of seconds.

She stood up and picked up her flute case, and bag.

"Okay, see you soon." Ikuto finished his ice cream.

"Baii Keiko Chan Nya~! Thanks for the food!" Yoru shouted after her.

Keiko flashed a smile and character changed with Cho. Colorful, glittering transparent wings sprouted behind her back and flapped, leaving a trail of sparkling glitter behind her. She looked like a fairy.

"It looks like Keiko finally knows how to character change with Cho after all," Ikuto grinned as he watched her fly in the distance and disappear in the blue skies.

Me: Yay! Finally! It's here! The sequel to moonlight sonata: a friend with many secrets... How is it so far? R&R plox!

Keiko: It feeels short...

Ikuto: I know but it feels great!

Me: kay kay.... here's the short preview for the next chapter:

_**"It seems that the additional source came from a girl named Mizuko Keiko." The man standing reported**_

_**"Ah yes,"**_

_**"You know her?"**_

_**"I do, tell the agents to find the location of this girl, and bring her to me." **_

_**"What about Ikuto?"**_

_**"We must take care of her first. Make her our additional weapon." The mysterious man sitting behind a chair grinned at the idea.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me: OMG! GOMEN FOR THE LATE UPLOAD!**_

_**Unfortunatly, I had an ela project which was to write diary entries like Anne frank did at the halocaust! I'm almost done with the project so there wont be as much as distractions. I hope that this chapter won't let you down!**_

_**Keiko: WEEE!! Soo far i think that this is the best chap yet! It's looong too!**_

_**Ikuto:... No big part for me.. gomen.... **_

Three days later….

Easter's POV:

The dark man stood by the temple with a full report.

"It seems that the additional source came from a girl named Mizuko Keiko." The man standing reported.

"Ah yes,"

"Do you know her?"

"Yes I do, tell the agents to find the location of this girl, and bring her to me."

"What about Ikuto?"

"We must take care of her first, make her our additional weapon." The mysterious man in the chair grinned at the idea.

"I understand," The standing man said and turned to leave.

"One more thing,"

The man stopped walking.

"Yes, go on sir" He said.

"Tell the people to gather more x tamas, we would need them later."

"Yes, sir." Said the man and walked out of the temple.

"The tuning fork will have an additional puppet that will lure out the embryo; I bet that she will be completely unaware of her fate. Mizuko Keiko, otherwise known as the runaway of the Tsukiyomis." Said the man smirked.

Normal Pov:

Keiko stood next to singing Utau, playing her silver flute. The high pitched voice of the flute bought a mystic melody that matched in harmony. When they were both done, Yukari came up to the stage.

"Well done!" She clapped. "The flute could use some softer tones, Keiko Chan."

Keiko nodded smiling.

"I hope you get the tones right for the concert. Of course you can invite the guardians over, if you wish."

Keiko squealed and threw her arms around Yukari.

"Arigato gozaimasu!" She exclaimed.

Yukari smiled.

"You know that if this song becomes a hit, you could also work for my company. You could instantly become famous." She reminded.

"I know and it feels so great!" Keiko said excited.

El, Il, Izumi, and Cho smiled at each other.

Utau pulled on her big white rimmed sunglasses and sipped from a bottle of water.

"That was great by the way," Utau said between sips.

Keiko ran a hand through her hair and began to screw the flute apart into three pieces. "Really?"

Utau nodded then wiped her forehead with a small white towel.

"We could do multiple duets together, often." She offered.

"Thanks," Keiko beamed.

"Nagi?" Keiko called over the cell phone.

"Haii Keiko Chan, where were you today?"

"I was working on a song with Utau."

"Utau? You mean Hoshina Utau?" He asked.

"Yeah, she told me that I could invite the guardians for the upcoming concert!" Keiko exclaimed.

"That's so KAKOII! Of course I will come and watch you." Nagihiko said over the phone.

"A-arigato Nagi," Keiko stammered over the line.

"Are you still busy today?" He asked.

"Not really, are you still at the Royal Garden?" Keiko pulled the flute case strap over her head.

"No, I'm at home. I was with Hotori Kun a while ago." He said.

"Oh," She said.

"Want to come over? We could have dinner together," He suddenly asked.

Keiko stood there speechless, blushing a tint pink. She never came over to his traditional Japanese mansion, although she sees it in front of her everyday.

"U-Um... Sure Nagi. But I have things to do first. I'll be quick okay?"

"Okay, I'll wait for you."

"Arigato for listening, I'll see you later okay?"

"Sure. I'll wait for you." Nagi said in a happy tone before we hung up.

"Nagihiko, right?" Cho asked.

Keiko sighed happily and nodded. She may look calm on the outside but in the inside, she's so excited and crazy hyper. Her other side was stronger so it broke through her calmness.

"KYAAA!! NAGIHIKO ASKED ME TO DINNER! WHAT SHOULD I DO!? I HAVE SO MANY THINGS TO DO TODAY! BUT STILL, I'M SOOOO HAPPY!!" Keiko screamed into the world.

After when she finished, her true self came to life and took over. She was no longer calm and cool. She was hyper like Yaya and her cookies. Her personality changes rapidly from hyper to sly and quick ninja. Her eyes shift left and right to make sure no one heard her screaming and she automatically character changed with Izumi. She started to run, becoming the aggressive type, leaving a trail of dust flying behind her as she ran at an alarming speed to the grocery store.

The nearby people walking distanced themselves while Keiko ran past quickly, a rush of wind blowing at the curious people. When Keiko made it to the grocery store, she burst in, grabbed as much as water bottles and other food as she could carry and threw down her money onto the counter. The curious cashier knew that she was in a rush and swiftly bagged the items without a word and gave her the change. She pocketed the money, took her bags, and ran out the door, screaming "ARIGAAAAAATTTTTTTTOOOOOOO!"

She ran all the way to the glass dome where Ikuto was lying down, bored. She ran all the way in, and threw the bags at his head, and ran out.

Ikuto groaned.

"Ikuto! Are you all right nya~?" Yoru asked him before digging into the bag.

"Ow... that hurt," Ikuto rubbed his blue head.

"Tuna! ~" Yoru screeched happily as he pulled out a can of tuna.

"Keiko seems different today. She's happier." Ikuto said with a small smile and took out a bag of chips.

She ran breathlessly through the park and into her home. She never recognized the three mysterious men that have been spying on her in a slick black car.

When she ran to her door, she almost broke down the door while fumbling to open the lock. She ran in the house, locking it, and up to her room where, still in her character change, rapidly finished her homework before choosing what to wear. Her change wore off and she realized that she was gasping for air, her heart beating faster than usual, that she was afraid that it would stop.

She finally chose a long white skirt a simple studded blue shirt over a warm brown jacket and matching blue leg warmers. She also wore a crescent moon necklace that Nagihiko had bought her before.

She reconsidered tying her hair up into a "Nadeshiko" style ponytail but decided not to.

She slipped on her clothes in 10 seconds before going down the stairs and locking the door. She caught her breath but her fingers were shaking in excitement when she was hastily locking the door.

When she managed to lock the door, she went to the other side and rung the doorbell to a huge Traditional Japanese mansion with many rooftops.

The door was answered by an elderly woman.

"Ah, you must be Mizuko Keiko; the young master's waiting for you in his room. I'll escort you directly there." She smiled, her small wrinkles folding slightly in a happy way.

Keiko nodded and slowly followed the woman inside the mansion. Her head turns left and right while following the woman down a deep hallway, past thousands of paper doors until she stopped at a certain door.

"This is the young master's room. I'll come back for you soon when dinner is ready. Let me take your coat," The elderly woman said while taking Keiko's coat and then turning and leaving Keiko behind.

She sighed, trying to calm her racing heart and then knocked lightly on the paper door.

Distant footsteps were heard then a figure appeared before the door, sliding it gently across revealing Nagihiko. He smiled and took her hand, pulling it gently to motion her to come inside his room. She blushed and followed him inside his room. He slid the door, closing it.

The room was very clean; it had another door leading into the backyard. His blue royal cape hung against the wall in a coat hanger, calligraphy decorated the bare cream walls and there was a large dresser in the corner. A table complete with shelves filled with books stood against the other side. The table had a laptop on and slung over his chair was his school bag.

"You're room is very pretty," Keiko said admiring the room.

Nagihiko chuckled lightly.

"Arigato," He said.

Keiko noticed the open laptop.

"Did I bother you at a wrong time?" She asked, still blushing.

He shook his head, closed the laptop and dragged an extra chair next to the table.

Keiko sat down next to him, fidgeting nervously. She realized that she was alone with him, her charas decided to visit Kusu Kusu at Rima's house. Of course they didn't say anything about the dinner.

There was a big silence before someone even spoke.

"Keiko Chan," Nagihiko started. "Ever since I confessed to you, I haven't been so sincere. I didn't really have the time to take you out to places, but only gave you flowers. For that, Gomen"

"It's okay really," Keiko waved her hands and smiled nervously.

"I'm not very satisfied of expressing my love for you." He said frowning. "I will try to take you out often, to make you happy."

Keiko tried to protest but nothing would come out of her mouth. She started to blush greatly, and adjusted her glasses.

"Also, since I trusted you with the secret that I have kept for so long, I want to thank you,"

She looked at him for a long time, it was pretty awkward. His eyes were liquid topaz, but they showed something more. They showed how much he cared for her, how much he loved her.

"Nagihiko," Keiko said his name and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her and embraced for a long time.

"I love you Nagihiko, I always will." Keiko whispered feeling loved.

"I do too," He agreed, his front purple locks tickled her pale face.

She giggled and then kissed him quickly on the cheek before letting go of the embrace.

"Young master, dinner's ready." The old woman knocked on his door.

Nagihiko stood up and walked over to the door and slid it open.

"We'll be coming." He said to the smiling elderly lady. "Oh, is practice today?" He added on.

The woman nodded.

"Are you going to perform? Can she take the secret?" She asked him.

Nagihiko smiled.

"I told her already," He said.

"I'm sure that your mother will understand." She gave another smile before leaving the young couple behind.

"Follow me, Keiko Chan" He gives her a smile and grabbed her hand again, dragging her past a series of doors.

He stopped at a big door, where he pushed it aside to reveal a big room with a giant table. The table was placed with many dishes an emperor could eat. A woman with brown hair pulled to a bun was seated at the far end of the table, her purple kimono was elegant.

"Welcome to the Fujisaki household, Mizuko Keiko Chan." She greeted with a warm and friendly smile.

"Arigato Gozaimasu for inviting me here." Keiko bowed in a polite way.

"It's finally great to see my son having a trusted friend over who knows our secret." Her eyes sparkled brightly with kindness.

Nagihiko squeezed Keiko's hand gently. She nervously ran a hand through her straight brown hair, not knowing what to do next.

"Please, sit down." Nagihiko's mother gestured.

She sat down on a cushion next to him.

After a few minutes, the members of the Fujisaki family came in and later, started to eat.

Keiko was surprised how good all the food tasted and ate slowly with her chopsticks.

Nagihiko was nearly done eating but waited patiently for Keiko to finish.

When Keiko did finish, he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the elderly woman.

"Will you prepare the kimono for Keiko?" He asked.

"Certainly Young master, yours is in your room. Young lady, will you please follow me?" The elderly woman nodded and led her to a big room filled with rows and rows of beautiful kimonos.

"Wow, look at all these kimonos! Nagi must be very wealthy!" Keiko thought as she gazed at the kimonos in all different colors.

"Ah! Here's the one that you will like!" The elderly woman pulled out a kimono brightly decorated in shimmering butterflies of bright sky blue, pink and other colors imaginable.

"It's beautiful!" Keiko took it and felt the silk fabric run along her fingers.

"I'll help you put it on," the elderly woman smiled.

Keiko nodded.

"It really suits you," The elderly woman said, wrapping and tying the obi around her waist.

On Keiko, the kimono was long and the obi was a big satin bow tie.

With her natural pale skin, Keiko looked like a butterfly goddess. The woman also tied Keiko's hair into a cute mini pigtail hairstyle and decorated it with butterfly pin and hair ornaments. She picked out a moonlight butterfly fan just to match it.

"It's beautiful on you young lady, I'm sure that the young master will be pleased." The woman smiled and led me to another room.

To prevent tripping, Keiko lifted her delicate kimono and walked gracefully down the hall to a big door, and just in front of the giant paper doors was a girl standing outside.

This girl was so familiar with purple hair like Nagihiko, except her hair was tied up. She had the same topaz eyes as him. She was wearing a kimono decorated with light pink cherry blossoms and a sakura hair ornament.

"N-Nadeshiko?" Keiko stammered in shock.

"Konichiwa Keiko Chan." Nadeshiko smiled. "This kimono doesn't look weird on me right?"

"No, not at all, I finally get to meet the other you!" Keiko laughed.

Nadeshiko giggled lightly.

"Now, shall we go in?" Nadeshiko held a hand out to motion her to go inside.

Keiko slid open the door and both of them went inside. It was a big room with tons of mirrors surrounding them like a ballet studio. Keiko's stunning appearance reflected on one of the mirrors. Nadeshiko stood beside her, traditional music played from musicians.

"Wait, are we going to dance?" Keiko asked.

Nadeshiko winked.

"I'm guessing that you never danced right? I'll help you how." She extended her arm and opened her sakura blossom fan.

Keiko mimicked all of Nadeshiko's movements so perfectly; it felt as if she knew how to dance all along. She and Nadeshiko glided all over the floor, become mirror images of each other.

When they were done dancing, Nadeshiko's mother and the elderly woman clapped.

"I'm, very impressed, Mizuko Keiko," Nadeshiko's mother said smiling gently.

Keiko sighed form exhaustion and let out a smile.

"Keiko Chan! Good job!" Nadeshiko grabbed onto Keiko's arm.

Keiko laughed.

"I rather have my Nagihiko back!" She said between giggles. "But still, Nadeshiko is just fine!"

Nadeshiko smiled.

"Arigato, Keiko Chan!" She replied. "I knew that you can trust me,"

AFTER A MOMENT:

"Arigato for the kimono, Nadeshiko," Keiko smiled holding a bag with her neatly folded new silk kimono.

"You're welcome, if you want to see me again, just ask my twin brother," Nadeshiko joked.

Keiko laughed.

"I will!" She said and headed across the street. "Ja ne!" she waved goodbye.

Nadeshiko waved goodbye and disappeared behind the closing gate.

Keiko too also closed the door to her home.

Meanwhile, two men from a distance were watching her. Their silhouette was shadowed and seemed to blend in with the dark sky.

"We have found the location of the Mizuko Keiko." One man said over the black walkie-talkie.

"Good. When will you take her?" A voice said.

"We are still waiting for the targeted item she wields, until then I'll notify you later."

"Hurry. He is not a patient man. We still need the target item with her to complete the project." the voice replied in a dark tone.

**Me: DUN DUN DUN! *suspense and tension rising up***

**It was pretty romantic rite? sort of? also what will happen to Keiko? R&R plox...**

**Keiko: She luvs it when u review her.. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Woot! Here's another chapter! it's kinda short but its getting there...

Keiko:has anyone watched the new episode of shugo chara?

Me: Of course! I bet that shugo chara fans all over has already watched the episode today!

Amu: I cried. I- *Ikuto puts a hand over her mouth*

Ikuto:Bad girl.. spoliing the episode for people who didnt watch it yet...

Amu: Mppph!!

Me and Keiko:ENJOY!

The two days later:

"Nice one Keiko Chan!" Nagi complemented as Keiko hit the volleyball to the other side.

She gave him a smile, her eyes kind. She likes to play sports, and tries hard to play all types.

The game resulted in Keiko and Nagi's team winning. Both were panting from exhaustion and Rima and Yaya were cheering from the sidelines.

"Good game minna!" Yaya squealed while handing Keiko a towel.

"Here," Rima handed Nagi a towel too.

Keiko sank down to the bench and quietly drank her water, pushing the wet brown front hair out of her eyes.

While the rest of the guardians crowded in front of Nagi, she noticed a boy team playing basketball in the distance.

She pushed the glasses up her nose while looking at a boy dribbling the basketball and passing it to another boy.

That's when she remembered something.

Flashback:

"Hey Keiko, pass it over here!" a girl shouted at her.

Keiko passes the ball to her, and she shoots at the basket. The ball goes in.

"I wish I was better than just shooting a ball," Keiko goes up to her, and took the ball from her hands.

"I know, I do too." The girl replied and watched Keiko bounce the ball and shoot it into the basket.

"Remember that time when the ball bounced on your head?" Keiko mentioned going for the ball.

"Yea! That hurt so much!" Sakura exclaimed.

The two girls giggled together and Keiko handed her the ball.

Sakura took another shoot and dunked the ball. She retrieved the ball and bounced it to Keiko.

Keiko caught the ball and aimed carefully.

"I want to try something," She said to her watching friend.

With her free hand, she froze the ball and threw it in the air. The frozen ice ball headed toward the basket at an awkward angle. At just the perfect moment, she made an icicle and threw it at the frozen ball, shattering the ice that surrounded it as it went inside the basket. The shattered ice sprinkled lightly around the two girls like glittering diamonds falling from the sky.

"YES!" Keiko exclaimed and threw her fists in the air when her new ball trick succeeded.

End of flashback

"Keiko Chan?" Rima asked at dumbfounded Keiko.

Keiko blinked her eyes after a couple of seconds not realizing what she had done.

"Oops, flashback," Keiko put a hand on her head and smiled nervously.

"You're always spacing out often, are you okay?" Amu sat next to Keiko concerned.

"Yeah," Keiko said in a cheerful tone, hoping to push aside the flashback she had.

In reality, she's not okay. She's missing her best friend Sakura. Sometimes she would have flashbacks of Ikuto and Utau when they were kids.

AFTER SCHOOL:

Keiko walked past the court yard on the way home. It was suddenly bitter cold and she forgot to bring a jacket. She stared at the boys who were shooting baskets and having a fun time.

"If only I could do the trick again," Keiko mumbled to herself, pulling the flute strap tighter.

She walked past the park in silence, and to the grocery store to buy Ikuto food again.

After a moment of wandering through the aisles, she grabbed whatever she thought was good enough for a cat and silently purchased the items.

"Here," She dropped the bag next to Ikuto.

He looked up. Something in Keiko's eyes was weird.

She turned to leave but Ikuto grabbed her arm and stopped her. He dragged her arm downwards to motion her to sit.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his eyes worried with concern.

"Nothing," She mumbled under her breath.

"No," Ikuto's voice demanded. "There's something wrong, I can see it"

"Okay," Keiko sighed. "I miss my friend, that's it."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yup," she said flashing a small smile.

"That sucks, I thought that it would be something more interesting," Ikuto teased, his tone a bit disappointed.

"I'm taking back the groceries! I WON'T COME BACK AND BUY YOU ANYTHING ELSE! YOU'RE WASTING MY MONEY!" Keiko shouted angrily.

"Okay, I'm sorry." He chuckled. "I'll pay you back later on."

Keiko turned away, stubborn and crossed her arms. She knew that she couldn't stay angry for long and let out a laugh.

"You know that I'm kidding," She said between laughs. "Right, Onee?" she stuck out her tongue.

Ikuto grinned.

"Alright, I'm out," Keiko waved as she walked out of the glass dome.

She was not far from the dome when she was suddenly stopped by three men in black suits.

She kept her distance when she saw a man talk into the walkie talkie.

"We have found the runaway with the target object. Start the test now." He said.

"The runaway?" Keiko's eyes grew big in confusion.

Suddenly, a strange familiar humming sound rang her ears and pain shot through her body. She let out piercing screams and fell to the ground panting. Her brown hair covered her face.

"Keiko Chan!" Cho and Izumi yelled in shock and tried to float to her.

"No," Keiko gasped. "Run away, don't let them catch you. GO!"

The two charas nodded and floated as fast as they can, tears streaming down their faces.

"The test is going along smoothly. It's amazing that she is also affected by the energy too." The man in the walkie talkie told the other man.

"W-who are you?" Keiko said in a strained voice.

"We are from Easter, come with us Mizuko Keiko." A man said.

The dark energy swirled through her body and her vision started to blur. The world was spinning around her and she sank into unconsciousness.

Meanwhile, Yoru was watching the men carry her to the car and drove away.

Ikuto was behind a tree outside the dome, grunting from the pain. His pain was too unbearable to take notice of what had happened.

"This is bad, Nya~!" Yoru said and turned Ikuto.

He lay on the grass, he too was unconscious.

"Ikuto!" He screeched. "What am I going to do?"

With no other option to do, he floated as fast as he can to Amu's home.

The sun was quickly setting as the remaining guardians happily parted ways, they did not know what has happened to their trusted friend.

Yaya and rima: EHHHH??!!

Me: eh heh....

Keiko: *still knocked out form x tama energy*

Yaya: NOOOOOO! KEIKO CHII!

Rima: How could you?! *glares at author*

Me:...*sweatdrops*

Rima: *puts hands on her hips* Well?

Me: Tada?

Pepe and Kusu kusu: R&R PLOX!

Kiseki: DUN DUN DUN!

me: Whoa.. kiseki.. your good at this!

Kiseki: what can you say? I'm a king who can make it pretty dramatic...

Kusu kusu:*giggles*

Me: *coughs vigorously*

Kiseki, pepe and kusu kusu: *keeps distance*

Me: Allergies are reacting everry spring GAH! SCREW THEM!

Kiseki: well do you know that Tadase and I get hay fever too?

Me: whoa.. i didnt know that! Eh HEH! *scribbles them in notebook*

Keiko:*sits up suddenly* you're a freakin stalker author....

me, yaya, rima, and the charas: *flinch and doesnt move*

Me: Keiko?

Keiko:*falls down unconcious again...*

Me:creeepy....... 0-0


	4. Chapter 4

Me:This chap is too short! Unfortunatly, i have run out a bit of ideas... but enjoy!

Keiko blinked her eyes to find herself in a room, with a comfy bed and a table. A blanket was draped over her. She sat up, and pushed aside the blanket to find another egg. She took one glimpse of the sparkling egg before putting it safely inside the bag which was on the chair.

"That's odd, where's my flute?" She thought to herself and stood up. The world was starting to spin around her and she fell on the floor. The loud noise bought the attention of a female in a white lab coat, glasses and pouty lips. She burst open the door and gave Keiko a smile.

"You're awake," She clasped her hands together.

Keiko stared at her dumbfounded and stood up. The woman offered a hand to help her up but she ignored the offer.

"Would you like anything?" She smiled too girlishly.

"A cup of any tea," She pointed out. "By the way, this is Easter right?"

The woman flinched.

"E-ehhh..." She stammered, her curly hair flew in all places.

"Pretty roomy," Keiko lied and gave her a sweet smile. "I think I'm going to like it here if I'm staying."

The woman sighed a breath of relief and left the room.

Keiko smirked.

"Of course I don't like it here," she thought.

After a few minutes, the woman came back with the tea and handed it to her.

"Another professor will come here, to see you. Don't leave this room, okay?" She said and left the room.

Keiko sat on the chair and took out her egg to closely examine it.

The egg had two little wings like the white eggs except they were midnight blue. She slid it back into her bag and started to do her homework.

She had nothing else to do. Just as she finished scribbling the answers to the math homework, there was a knock on the door.

The woman and another professor with a small beard came in.

"Ah! Mizuko Keiko, right?" He gave a grin.

"Yup," She said in a flat tone.

"Err... follow me," he said in a nervous tone.

Keiko got up, and threw the cup away. She followed the professors through the halls, where she saw a lot of security guards and professors with computers.

They later stopped at a room where a man was turned towards the window. His room is dark.

"Sir, this is Mizuko Keiko," He says to the turned man.

"Very well, please leave," He said to the professor. "Work more on the project, I'll check back later,"

"Haii," The professor grinned and left, closing the door behind them.

"So you are Mizuko Keiko?" He said without turning.

"Yes, and I want to know why I came here." She demanded.

"He told me about you, he said that you were the runaway of the Tsukiyomis."

"The runaway?"

"Your family had a very close relationship with the Tsukiyomis; you are not any ordinary girl. You are also part of the Tsukiyomis yourself. Your mother moved away as soon as she realized how dangerous it had become. She thought that moving away was the safest way to keep your family safe."

"My-mother knew about this?" Keiko stammered. "She never told me that."

"It's because she didn't want you to know," The man grinned.

"Then, why do you want me here?" she asked coldly.

"We have come to use you, to help lure out the embryo, as I have told you, you are not any ordinary girl."

"How long are you going to keep me here?"

"As soon as the project's done,"

"Then you will let me free?" She asked trembling ever so slightly.

"You can't tell anyone about it, not even the guardians, and Ikuto." He grinned at Ikuto's name.

"How do you know about Ikuto?" She asked.

"Because, I am his stepfather." He smirked.

Keiko let out a gasp and her eyes were full of shock. "Stepfather? How could he do this to his son?" She thought.

She couldn't say anything; her body trembled at the shock he had given her.

"That is all; the project will be complete three days from now. Don't try to escape; the guards will be all over the building. There are security cameras implanted everywhere." He said and motioned the guards to come in.

The guards took her by the arm and dragged her back to her room.

She sat at her bed and gathered her knees together. She buried her head in her knees and began to cry softly.

"Where's Keiko Chii?" Yaya asked the other guardians.

'"Didn't you see her this morning, Fujisaki Kun?" Tadase asked.

Nagihiko shook his head.

"I didn't see her this morning or her charas." He replied in a worried tone.

The guardians remained silent for a while.

"Tadase!" Kiseki shouted. "I feel a presence of a shugo chara!"

The guardians leapt from their chairs.

"Lead the way!" Tadase said and they all ran.

"I feel it too!" Kusu Kusu reported as the other charas floated to the area.

The guardians ran as fast as they could to the area where they saw two charas.

"Izumi and Cho!" Amu shouted in surprise.

"AMU Chan!" They shouted and floated to her crying.

"What happened? Where's Keiko Chan?" Nagihiko asked.

"They took her away! Keiko Chan's kidnapped!" Cho said between sobs.

The guardians stood in horror, shocked at what they heard.

Me: I know that this story probably sucks, but i won't stop dont worry! Maybe I'll post like i think 10 more chapters for this sequel then i'll be working on another completly different story. R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

AHH!! Gomen! gomen! For such a late upload! okayz so i am sort of close to the anime but not quite....

darn it the week goes by sooo fast... -_-

Keiko: Huh? i'm kidnapped?

Ikuto: u didnt kno dat?

Keiko: i do kno but the scientists r like all friendly...

Ikuto: Oh wait till the end of this chap... they arnt friendly at all!

Me:Enjoy~!

"She's…. kidnapped?" Nagihiko struggled with the last word.

There was a moment of silence.

Suddenly, Yaya jumped up from her ringtone. She picked up her phone.

"Moshi moshi? Mama? Oh, you want me to come home already? Aww…. Okay mama."

She hung up.

"Its mama, she wants me home." Yaya said sadly.

"Okay, Yaya" Rima said.

Yaya looked at the other guardians then shook her small brown pigtails and ran off.

"Let's all go home. It's getting dark. Mama and papa would get angry." Rima said and the guardians all ran off to the royal garden to retrieve their bags and slowly walked to their homes.

AMU'S POV:

"Yo,"

"Haii," I mumbled to him and put my bag on my chair.

"I'm going downstairs to get you something to eat." I said and started downstairs.

There was really nothing to eat so I grabbed a banana and a package of dried fish.

"Here," I tossed him a banana and sat down next to him.

He picked up the banana and stared into it deeply.

"What? You don't know how to eat them?" I asked him.

"I already know," He peeled the banana and took a disdainful bite.

"Cats don't like bananas nya~" Yoru added in sleepily.

"I see," I said and rose up and walked over to the desk.

I hastily opened my bag and started to do my homework.

Ikuto put down his banana and opened the bag of dried fish.

I took a glance.

"What? You're not finishing this banana? Such a waste." I pouted.

He let out a small chuckle before biting into the dried fish.

Normal POV

TWO DAYS LATER:

"Three days have passed already, aren't you going to let me free?" she clenched her teeth.

"The project isn't finished yet," The man facing the blinds grinned. "And plus, I'm not thinking of letting you free just yet. He doesn't want me to."

"Who?" She demanded.

"He's the highest person of Easter." He replied in an evil tone.

"That's all? What happens if I escape?" She says coldly.

"We would track you down, and capture you, putting you next to him. You would have no will to escape again. You would be trapped in the Easter Company forever, like the Tsukiyomis. Work until your death." He snapped at the last word making shock crawl up her spine. Her eyes were a sign of shock itself, and it held her gaze.

"If this is all, you could leave." He said.

She turned around and walked to her room absentmindedly. She sat at her bed, and remained motionless and still, like a lifeless doll.

The words that he had told her rang in her head like a noisy bell. It made her head throb; her eyes still reflected the dark shadow of the room.

"Keiko Chan, is that you?" An egg flew up and cracked open halfway, revealing the head of a sleepy chara.

She had Lavender hair that was straight and reached down her shoulders and stopped at her elbows. It was put up in a cute Japanese mini pigtail hairstyle. She was wearing a pale blue sweater decorated with stars and crescent moons and in the middle of the sweater was the pair of silver wings and loose cargo pants.

She rubbed her eyes sleepily then glanced over at her.

"Keiko Chan?"

Keiko blinked her eyes and looked over.

"Oh Hoshi? I didn't see you there." She said.

"Are- you all right?" Hoshi asked, concerned.

"Yea, I'm- just tired, that's all. Go back to sleeping Hoshi. It's getting late." Keiko pulled back the covers and closed her eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep.

THAT NIGHT:

"Sir, the phase two is complete. Should I begin both tests?"

"Yes, we need to see if the tuning fork controls both of them."

"Yes, Sir. I will begin the test now."

Ikuto's father cues the female scientist. She picks up the flute case now tainted with the x tama energy. She goes into Keiko's room and sets the flute case on top of the desk, then exits the door and goes back into the room with the tuning fork.

The man looks briefly at the nodding woman and cues to begin the test.

The computer beeps in various timings as the machine behind the glass with the tuning fork starts to hum.

The tuning fork starts to vibrate.

In Keiko's room, the vibrating fork makes an egg from a drop of the X tama energy from her unassembled flute. Keiko stirs in her sleep, turning over towards the table. The humming brings attention to her as she opens her eyes and gets out of bed. In a small burst of purple light, she transforms and opens the small window. She squeezes out of the window and runs from the rooftops like a swift ninja to the park.

Meanwhile in Amu's room, Ikuto wakes up to the x tama egg dripped from his violin and transforms in a flash of dark purple. Amu doesn't take notice since she was sleeping deeply. Ikuto's dark shadow reflects the window as he opens it and slips out without a sound.

The two passed by from each other in their transformations. Ikuto as Death rebel and Keiko as Dark doll.

They each had chains attached to their outfits. Keiko's chocolate brown hair turned dark, so it looked almost black and it hung down to her waist. She was in a gothic Wa-lolita dress with a corset wrapped in mini chains and wore a cracked cross choker. Her black thin high shoes decorated the bottom of her feet. On top of her head was a black lacy headband with a crimson rose on the end.

Keiko passed over to one side of the park and Ikuto passed by to another side.

They both took out their instruments and started to play an ominous song drawing out thousands of X tamas scattering everywhere in the night. The full moon illuminated their dark shadows.

Meanwhile, Nagihiko was walking in the park and heard the familiar sound of a flute playing in the distance. He draws closer to the sound and he saw the silhouette of a female playing the flute in the distance.

"K-Keiko Chan?" His eyes grew big with surprise.

Keiko: *hangs mouth*

Ikuto: see? see? baka?

Keiko:yea... i see...

Me: Okay i would like to start something that requires you readers.. Would you guys say it for me? *sparkly eyes*

Ikuto: *sigh* okay...

Keiko: so my twin sister is wondering if ppl r reading this fanfic or not..

Ikuto: *crosses arms* so she wants at least 3 more reviews to continue the story

Me: There! If you pplz comment often, I would give you ikuto! *Ahem*

Keiko:*puts a red bow tie around ikuto's neck and waves cattail in front of his face*

Ikuto:*character changes and plays with it playfully*

Me:ahahaha! Kitty for free! As long as u review~ and i will announce whoever gets to keep ikuto! So....

Hoshi: R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

YAY! Thank you minna for commenting! Btw.. i forgot that sunday was easter! So happy late easter daii!

Ikuto: *tosses eggs to Amu*

Amu: *gets hit by a flying raw egg* OUCH! IKUTO! *grabs more eggs from carton and flails them*

Me: Egg fight! *throws eggs*

*eggs lands on guardians and Utau*

Tadase: *character changes* Who dares hit the king with raw eggs?!

Me: Ahahaha! Tadase got pissed. :)

Charas: Enjoy!~

"It can't be her," He thought while staring. Tons of x tamas flew murmuring "useless." and they spiraled around the girl, dancing to her song. She suddenly stopped playing and jumped at the nearest rooftop, and ran back to Easter, the eggs swarming after her.

In the distance, he sees a shadow of a male, much taller than her. He plucks a song from his violin drawing out more x tamas from people everywhere.

From what he had just seen, Nagihiko ran to call the king.

The next day:

"We will begin the meeting. First, Fujisaki kun has something to tell us." Tadase nodded to Nagihiko.

All guardians went silent as they turned their attention to the Jack.

"Yesterday, I heard a noise at the park. There were two shadows, one a female and the other a male. They were on the opposite side of each other and they each were playing an instrument. There were so many kids with empty hearts. But-"Nagihiko bit his lip.

"Huh? What happened next Nagi?" Yaya asked.

"It's so strange because I thought that the female shadow was Keiko Chan." He put a hand to his head.

The guardians gasped.

"What!? So could it be that Keiko Chii was a spy for Easter?" Yaya stood up from her chair.

"No, I don't think so." Nagihiko said, closing his eyes.

"Could it be… Easter who kidnapped her then?" Rima asked, picking up a chocolate cracker.

"It could be," Tadase said, his face getting serious.

"But, why?" Amu stood up, biting her lip. "Why would she do this?"

"It's still unclear." Tadase said.

"There's still more. I heard an additional sound. The other shadow was plucking a song from a violin to draw more x tamas." Nagi added on.

"That sound, its pizzicato from a violin. I know that sound anywhere." Tadase said.

"Ikuto!" Amu jumped up.

"You know about this Amu Chan?" Tadase asked her.

"No…" She lied. "I don't know anything about this!"

"If you do, please tell me." Tadase said smiling a bit.

Amu and Tadase stood face to face, she was blushing.

Rima and Yaya smiled at each other.

AMU'S POV:

"Hey Ikuto, did you go out while I was at school or yesterday night?" I asked him.

"No, why would I?" He answered back.

"Then do you know what happened to Keiko Chan then?" I asked, brushing my hair.

"Hmm… don't remember." Ikuto said lazily and yawned.

He went under my covers and flipped to one side.

"Hey! You sleep on the bottom of the bed!" I yelled and pushed him over to the floor. He fell and I slipped inside the covers quickly before he got up again.

"Ow... The floor's too cold to sleep." He groaned sleepily.

"Too Bad!" I stuck my tongue out and rolled over to the side.

"I bet that if Tadase was with you on your bed…" He began, smirking.

I felt myself blush cherry red.

"Oh YOU PERVERT! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" I took the nearest pillow and started to hit him with it.

"OW! Amu! Quit it!" He shouted between the attacks.

I hit him one more time and set the pillow back.

"Good night!" I said and closed my eyes.

NORMAL POV:

Night fell, and the moon rose.

Tadase was in his platinum Royale transformation walking in the park. He was suspecting that Ikuto was behind this and he was waiting anxiously to see the two shadows that Nagihiko had described to him.

That's when he saw the tall shadow playing the violin.

He looked around for the other shadow but it was nowhere to be seen.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" He shouted angrily.

Ikuto, in his Death Rebel, ignored him and kept playing. Herds of X tamas sang "Useless."

"Why aren't you talking to me?!" He shouted, pointing the scepter to him.

Ikuto stopped playing and pulled the violin from his face. The violin transformed into a dark purple scythe.

"A scythe!" Tadase shouted, surprised.

Ikuto swung his giant scythe back and forth, ready to attack. Tadase dodged the attack and attacked him with his scepter.

Ikuto jumped back and used his scythe to block the attack. He sent an x tama energy flying toward Tadase but he used his holy crown.

However, the dark energy was stronger than his shield and it broke, sending Tadase flying backwards.

The battle went on.

Ikuto was caught off guard and Tadase managed to attack him, giving him a slash on the shoulder. Ikuto wasn't done yet, but he was weakened a bit, his scythe was thrown almost to Tadase's feet from the last impact. Tadase noticed this as a perfect chance to attack him once again and charged towards him. As he charged, another shadow raced in front of Ikuto and held up her hands, trying to protect him.

That's when Tadase hit her instead, the sound of fabric ripping rung his ears. The other shadow took the damage.

Tadase lowered his scepter as he struggled to see who the female was.

The black figure that took the attack to save Ikuto was holding her right shoulder with her left hand. Her long black hair had covered her face.

"Who are you!?" He demanded.

The female figure stood still, her black wa-lolita shone in the moonlight. She turned to Ikuto and gave him a quick nod.

Ikuto jumped and ran away; the x tamas flew after him and disappeared into the shadows.

The female figure was still standing tall, and walked over to pick up Ikuto's scythe. Tadase started to charge at the figure impatiently which was probably out of his character.

His scepter becomes blocked by a shiny sword decorated with a red rose and a small silver chain dangling.

That's when he saw her face. It was a small glimpse of her face but it was enough to throw him backwards.

He sank down to the floor, shocked at whom he attacked as he watched her quickly pick up the scythe and run away with her swarm of x tamas.

AMU: I wont forgive you!

Ikuto: But i wasnt finished with wat i was saying!

Amu: Still.. YOU PERVERT!

Ikuto and Amu: *argues*

Me: *stands in front of the scene* Okay readers.. this time i need another 4 comments from you readers.

Arigato gozaimasu!

Ikuto: Well, it wasnt my fault dat the easter bunny lays colorful eggs.

Amu: It's still ur fault that u have a cat chara! U cats like to eat bunnies!

Me: *sweatdrops* Umm.... where did cats eating bunnies and laying colorful eggs come from?

Miki: R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Okies here's another chapter... its kinda short and its like a small filler but yea.. ENJOY!~

"EH? So the other person helping out was Keiko Chii?" Yaya rose from her table.

The school day ended quickly and the guardians were at the royal garden.

Tadase nodded sadly.

"So it's Ikuto and Keiko?" Rima asked.

Amu fought the urge to get up from the table and blurt out the truth.

"Although it was only a small glimpse of her face, I can tell that it is her." Tadase closed his eyes, remembering the night.

Nagihiko lowered his eyes in worry.

"There was something odd about both of them. Ikuto and Mizuko san were in a chara nari that I have never seen before." Tadase said, narrowing his eyes angrily.

Amu had never seen him so angry. She wonders how Keiko could have reacted to this, and maybe help heal Ikuto's and Tadase's wounds.

She realized that Ikuto was hurt this morning, even though he said that he didn't go out.

She put her head down, exhausted from all the concern.

"Tadase Kun, why don't you like Ikuto? Is there something that he did?" She finally manages to ask.

There was a moment of silence.

"Ne, ne, let's water flowers!" Yaya jumps up happily, interrupting the silence. "I'm sure Keiko Chii would be okay. We can help out later."

The guardians seem to agree with the ace and went out of the garden to water flowers.

"Mommy, why?" a small girl whined.

"Honey, there's something that happened to them."

"But why can't I see onee again?" Tears sprang in her eyes.

"We just can't, honey. It's not safe."

"So, I won't see onee again?" she whimpered.

The little girl's mother shook her head.

"Not for a long time."

The girl started to sob, tears running down her cheeks.

"Keiko Chan?"

Keiko turned over, tears streaming down her face.

"Keiko Chan!"

Keiko finally opened her eyes and sat up. Her eyes were dripping tears making her chara even more concerned. Shocked, she sniffed and reached for her glasses with her right hand when a sharp pain stopped her.

She flinched and quickly put it down. Hoshi handed her the glasses and gasped when she saw a bit of dried blood stained on her shoulder.

"Keiko Chan? Are you okay?" She stuttered.

"Yea, But my shoulder is killing me." Keiko's voice cracked and brushed the tears away with her free hand. "How long was I asleep?"

"Almost thirteen hours," Hoshi replied. "Never mind that, your arm..."

"Hmm?" Keiko jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom. In front of the big mirror, she examined her shoulder.

There was a big bloody slash running from her pale shoulder down to her shoulder blade.

"How did this appear? I don't remember a thing." She flinched from the pain.

"Do you think you can heal it?" Hoshi asked.

"I hope so," She replied and ran her free hand with cold water. With the wet hand, she touched her shoulder letting the water seep through her wound.

"It's too deep, I can't heal it" She shuddered, withdrawing her free hand quickly. "Unless, if I do this every day, I can heal it slowly, but it can take some time."

Hoshi nodded at her owner's suggestion.

"Hoshi? Hand me that bag on the table." Keiko asked.

Hoshi nodded and struggled to carry the bag back to the bathroom.

"Gomen," Keiko said as she grabbed the bag.

Inside were a short sleeved sweater and a white skirt. She slipped out of her school uniform and wore the sweater and skirt.

"How is it, Hoshi?" She asked her chara.

"It looks good on you, Keiko Chan," Hoshi smiled.

"My shoulder still hurts, bad." She winced from the pain.

"You should rest, Keiko Chan." Hoshi offered.

Her master nodded and sat on her bed, staring out of the small window with her chara. She longed to be free from this prison and from the curse that she have.

There! how was it? it seems dat im lacking a few reviews so.. I ask for 3 reviews so there should be about 9 or 10 reviews in total.. *bows* Arigato gozaimasu!~

PS: Ikuto contest results are going to come in in next chap!~ So keep reviewing to win him :3

Btw: Another announcement:

Keiko: My twin sis is writing a completely different fanfic

Nagi: and its all amuto

Ikuto: and it's all about us as vampires which is wicked cool

Me: And it's going to be in my profile later on... called Crimson Rose

Keiko: So she's wondering if you readers want me in the story..

Nagi: *grabs Keiko* lets put her in the story!~ 3

Ikuto: *grabs amu* I know that im happy.. Amu koi~

Me: It's up to you, readers if you want Keiko in the story... so please R&R!~


	8. Chapter 8

YAAAHHHHHHHH!! *goes all hyper*

This is the moment that you readers have been waiting for! (Well not quite)

So without further ado, the winner for Ikuto goes to.....

LOVELYDANSOM! Ily~ 3

Spam her with sugar cookies and crepes

*throws a basket of cookies, crepes and Ikuto at her*

Enjoy~

"Amu Chan, you knew?" A voice asked the shocked pink haired female by the staircase, his blond hair falling to his eyes.

"Tadase Kun, I," Amu began, trying to explain what happened.

"That confession, 'May I fall in love with you?' is a really cute way to confess for a kiddy king like you," Ikuto grinned.

Tadase ran down the stairs, hurt by what Ikuto had said to him and shut the door.

"Why did you say that?! I told you not to come out of the room! Now I really hate you! Get out of my house! I never want to see you again!" Screamed angry Amu as she ran out of her home and slammed the door behind her.

Ikuto packed his things and left the home, his violin case strapped to his back.

"Ikuto Nya~ I know why you said that to her Nya! ~" Yoru said.

"No one should get involved with black cat of misfortune." Ikuto muttered as he walked underneath the bridge where he got surrounded by men in black suits and black sunglasses.

"You're surrounded Tsukiyomi Ikuto, there's nowhere to escape now." One of the men announced.

Sighing, Ikuto followed them into the Easter building. Once inside the building, he was led to his cold "cell" and on the way, he saw a familiar girl passing by. She was running with her bag strapped onto her, an unfamiliar chara floating beside her.

"Stop her!" A man shouted to the other people.

The three men that were escorting Ikuto to his room now paid attention to the running girl and started to run after her.

The girl was now headed around the water fountain where she realized that she was trapped.

Using the water fountain, she tried to stop the men chasing after her.

Ikuto watched her send water whips thrashing in all directions to stop the men and run towards the window down the hall which was where Ikuto was standing.

He could see her stop and gasp, staring straight as his face. A man that was standing beside Ikuto grabbed her. She was gasping; her face was twisted into shock as she saw the one familiar person she had tried her best to help him hide now being discovered and being led into the same fate.

"I-Ikuto," She mumbled as they pulled her back to her room.

They moved her to a different room, where it was cold and dark. She couldn't escape and she could see her flute glowing purple surrounding a glass tube.

Staring at her flute for long made her turn cold and shiver against the hard metal wall she is leaning on. She looked even paler as ever, and it had brought worry to her chara. Bundled in a thin sheet, Keiko tried to fall asleep. She could feel herself being consumed by darkness.

"There's no light, I can't find it…" She muttered and fell asleep.

The next day:

"Mizuko Keiko," A deep voice echoed the entire room. "I have heard from the agents that you have tried to escape, and in the process used your gift."

She squinted from the light as she struggled to see who it was.

"Yea," She muttered. "I see that you have caught Ikuto,"

The man smirked.

"I never thought that I would finally capture that cat," He said proudly. "Him, you and that France girl would make the ultimate team for Easter."

"France girl-"Her voice trailed off, and nearly jolted from what he was referring to.

"LULU?!" She shouted in shock.

"Yes, that girl. She joined Easter to help us find the Embryo." He grinned.

"Now, I must go now." He said and left, leaving the shocked girl alone again in the dark.

She stood up suddenly, and fumbled into her bag. With shaking fingers, she tore a piece of paper and took out a pencil. She took out her almost-running-out-of-batteries cell phone, and tried to use it for a light while she scribbled a note on the paper.

"Keiko Chan?" Hoshi asked in a confused tone.

"There's not much time. I don't know how long I'll last in here. Bring this to any guardian. You'll sense their presence. Try to explain what had happened to us both here, okay?" Keiko said frantically as she folded the paper and handed it to her chara.

"Take this and search everywhere. Try not to get caught by Easter or Lulu. Remember she is the one with blue eyes and blond hair in a sky blue Lolita outfit. When you give in the letter, look for two of my other charas, Izumi and Cho"

Hoshi nodded and clutched onto the note tightly.

Using the water left in her cup, Keiko water bended and pierced a small hole through the cold metal room opposite from the metal door.

The alarm started to sound loudly.

"Go quickly!" Keiko shouted.

Cho floated through the window and disappeared.

"I don't care if you put me in this prison forever. I will do everything to help Ikuto out of this." Keiko said to herself.

Yea this was mad short.. but the climax is going to come sooon!~

Btw.. Happy earth daii minna!~

so wats gonna happen to Keiko Chan? Will she succeed in freeing Ikuto, or will she dies trying to save him? DUN DUN DUN!

Keiko: OMG! WTH?!

Ikuto: *nodds* Yup... dats wats gonna happen...

Keiko:*hits her twin sister* NUUU! Why do i have to die?!

Me: *sweatdrop*


	9. Chapter 9

Another chapter! Gomen for the upload, i took a break and have been talking to Nagihiko (ily 3).

LOL! I also talked to Temari and she says that Daichi was made out of nicotine BUAHAHAHAHAHHA!!

DISCLAIMER: some parts of this chapter comes from the new episode, shugo chara episode 80. I DO NOT OWN THE PLOT IN ANY WAY!

Enjoy!~ (To Temari: DAICHI DOES NOT CONTAIN NICOTINE!)

That night,

Ikuto and Keiko stood side by side, playing their instruments. They were outside of the amusement park where they were being supervised by Kazuomi, Ikuto's stepfather. He held the tuning fork in his hand and occasionally shook it to make it vibrate, whenever they weren't doing as they were commanded.

Dozens of children walked to the park dumbfounded as if they were drawn to the ominous song. Hundreds of X tamas moaned useless and the children with empty hearts fell to the ground.

Meanwhile, Amu as Amulet Heart comes to the amusement park and shock spreads her face.

"K-Keiko! Ikuto!" She shouts.

They paid no attention; they continued to play their songs.

"Snap out of it!" She shouts again.

Ikuto lowers his violin and a drop falls from it, making the black egg.

With it, he transforms into Death Rebel.

Keiko continued to play the flute, her breath turns staggered.

She gasps and coughs, trying to catch her breath. Her face seemed agonized and tortured, and her skin was as pale as a ghost.

"Keiko," Amu muttered as she looked at how much pain she had gone through.

Kazuomi sees that the runaway has taken attention and vibrates the fork again.

Keiko jolts and her eyes turned blank as she raised the flute to her lips and started to play again.

Ikuto started to attack Amu, but she refused to attack him. She didn't want to hurt him, or the amusement park.

As Ikuto charges toward her, she didn't want to attack him so she decides to take the damage when Tadase shows up in his Platinum Royale.

"Tadase Kun," Amu thought as she watches the two, battle. She turns her head to Keiko, who was still playing.

"Keiko! Stop!" Amu runs to her.

Keiko saw her coming towards her and lowered her flute. Her eyes started to go back to normal.

"Amu?" She asked breathlessly.

Amu started to smile but she sees Keiko put a hand on her head, groaning. The tuning fork was vibrating again and Keiko felt like she was about to lose herself to Kazuomi again.

"Don't-come-closer… I might hurt you." She gasped and became Kazuomi's puppet again. She held the flute vertically; a drop of black energy dripped down and formed an egg. A black swirl of feathers blew her hair and covered her as she transformed into Dark Doll.

She jumped down and landed like a ninja, her flute transformed into a dagger with a rose and chains.

She stood, with her head lowered, X tamas surrounded her murmuring.

"Don't let them get in your way! Destroy them!" Kazuomi commanded.

As his puppet, Keiko started to charge at Amu, her right hand holding the sharp dagger.

Amu uses her heart rod to block the attack. Meanwhile, Tadase was trying to block the attack from Ikuto himself.

"Keiko, I don't want to hurt you!" Amu said, her eyes sprung tears uncontrollably.

Keiko stared at her best friend with blank blue eyes.

"Please, you're my best friend. I don't want to hurt you." She sobbed.

"Amu Chan!" Tadase ran over to her, and used his holy crown.

Keiko jumped from the defense, and was sided with Ikuto.

Amu wiped her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Kazuomi asked. "We need to get the Embryo! We don't need kids to get in our way!"

Tadase glared at him before Amu asked who he is.

"That's Kazuomi, Ikuto's stepfather" He said through clenched teeth.

Amu alerted her eyes to Ikuto then to Keiko.

"Then why is Keiko helping Easter-?" Her voice trailed off.

Kazuomi only let out a laugh.

"Can't you see? Mizuko Keiko is very close to the Tsukiyomis. Her fate is the same as Ikuto. It's amazing that she is stronger than the boy, she tried to escape couple of times," He smirked.

Tadase and Amu let out a gasp.

"She's close to the Tsukiyomis?" Tadase repeated, while he struggled to see her in his childhood.

After going through all the memories he had, he shuddered and put a hand on his head.

"I can't find her there, there's something that I don't know about," He said.

"You won't find the Embryo!" Amu shouted angrily. "It won't be used for evil!"

"We will stop you and save Ikuto and Keiko Chan!" Tadase added on.

Amu and Tadase combined their weapons and a burst of rainbow light cleansed all the X eggs back to normal.

Afterwards, they see the embryo.

"That's the Embryo!" Miki exclaimed.

"Where? I can't see it," Kazuomi looked up in the sky.

Realizing this at a chance, Amu jumps to the sky and tries to grab the Embryo. Within hand's reach, the Embryo disarms the transformation and Amu falls from the sky.

While this was taking place, Kazuomi motions his puppets to go and they disappear, leaving the two guardians confused by their disappearance.

So how was it? Was it good? I need like 2 reviews.. I'm still working on the new story.. and I have some stuff to do at school so it might take some time..

ARIGATO GOZAIMASU! 3 YOU GUYS R AWESHUM FOR READING THIS :3


	10. Chapter 10

Gomen for making you wait...

as a quick heads up, i will be posting chapters every sundaii...

and arigato for reading this story once again. Enjoy!~

Hoshi searched frantically, soon wearing herself out. She clutched the folded piece of paper that her master had scribbled quickly, tightly. She was in desperate search for a place to sleep, for she was extremely exhausted. She soon came up to a glass dome and went inside. On a table lay a doll house with mini beds and rooms. The house was pretty much empty and she was too tired to do anything so she set the letter on the table and floated to one of the beds.  
She tucked herself in and soon fell asleep.

***************

"Hoy!"

Hoshi opened her lavender eyes and sat up quickly. She looked around to find six pairs of eyes looking at her. Hoshi rubbed her eyes and yawned loudly, her mouth stretching very big.

"Wow! Big mouth!" Kusu Kusu giggled.

"Is this your room?" Hoshi turned to the pink eyed chara.

She nodded.

"ACK! Gomen! Gomen!" Hoshi jumped from the bed and apologized.

"It's okay," Ran smiled at the nervous chara. "But, who are you? Where's your master?"

"Oh, about that…" Hoshi started, her eyes saddening and she looked down.

The charas surrounding her looked concerned.

After a brief discussion of how Hoshi ended up in the Royal Garden….

"EHHH?!" The female charas exclaimed.

"You're Keiko Chan's chara?" Ran asked.

Hoshi nodded sadly.

"My name is Hoshi, by the way." She added in.

"So, you're here because of…" Miki paused.

Hoshi got up and pointed to the folded paper.

"It's a message from Keiko Chan." Hoshi mentioned. "She wanted someone to read it. Someone that is not from Easter."

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Our owners are not here yet, its still school." Kusu Kusu mentioned.

"Here's some tea and cookies," Suu set the tray on a mini table at one of the lower rooms and knelt down.

"A-arigato," Hoshi gave a small smile and knelt down, sipping the tea and grabbing a cookie.

"Kusu Kusu wants some tea and cookies too!" Kusu Kusu shouted happily as she floated to the room and grabbed a cookie.

"Me too, Dechu!" Pepe added in.

All of the charas helped themselves to a cookie. All but Kiseki, who was thinking carefully.

After school:

Hoshi became exhausted from playing with her new friends and fell asleep. The female charas stared at her and exchanged smiles.

"Hoy! Minna! We're here!" Amu shouted while entering, with the other guardians.

"Nagi bought homemade cookies today, Pepe Chan!" Yaya shouted happily.

Alarmed, the charas went up to their owners.

"Shhhhh…." They put a finger on their lips.

"Hmm…? What's wrong?" Amu asked.

The other guardians took notice and followed their charas to the dollhouse.

The female charas floated to a pink room on the top floor and pointed to the sleeping Hoshi.

The guardians looked surprised.

"Aww…. Kawaii!" Yaya whispered.

"But whose Chara is this?" Nagihiko asked in a lowered voice.

"Ehh? What's this?" Rima noticed the folded piece of paper on the table and picked it up.

With her small fingers, she slowly unfolded the note and read it. Her eyes trailed left to right, left to right. After when she was done, her eyes widened.

"Amu, here." She handed Amu the note.

The other guardians surrounded her as Amu read it.

"This…is……Keiko Chan's note." Amu said in utter shock.

The other guardians gasped, except Rima which she was looking at sleeping Hoshi.

"So….. This chara, it must be hers…" Rima said, and the guardians turned around to look at the chara again.

"But where is Keiko Chii?" Yaya asked.

Amu and Tadase exchanged sad looks and sighed.

"Hmm... Did something happen, Hotori Kun?" Nagihiko asked.

"You see, about that…" Amu started.

How was it? So the guardians find out about the note that Keiko left.

I will be needing at least 3 reviews again. So there should be at least 13 or 12 in total.

WOOT! I HAVE A FIELD TRIP TOMMOROW! YAY! NO HOMEWORK! *turns evil* TIME FOR WORLD DOMINATION! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!


	11. Chapter 11

Ehhh?! Gomen!!! *bows* I was really busy and all so i couldnt type the new chap...SO here it is! Plus I have something to talk to you... it's after the chapter... Enjoy!~~~~~

"We saw her, she was with Ikuto. She was helping Easter, I saw it. The flute, it glowed purple like his violin." Amu said, her face started to sadden.

"EH?!" Nagihiko, Rima, and Yaya shouted in surprise.

"Shhhhh!" Ran shushed them but it was too late.

Hoshi's eyes sprang open wide and floated up.

"Jeez, I can't sleep with all this noise." She rubbed her lavender eyes sleepily.

That's when she caught attention.

"OH! You're finally here!" She exclaimed happily.

The guardians stared at the chara with a glowing smile.

"So if you're here, where's Keiko Chan?" Rima asked the chara whose face started to frown.

"Keiko Chan, she let me free so that I could tell you. She wanted me to stay away from Easter and to find her other charas Izumi and Cho. Where are they?" Hoshi looked around.

Nagihiko lowered his eyes and took out two eggs. A crescent moon egg and a butterfly egg.

The guardians were shocked at what they saw. There in the middle were two X's.

Hoshi was horrified.

"Keiko Chan, she must be in a lot of pain." Nagihiko said frowning. "It was at night when it happened. Suddenly, her charas went back to their eggs and the X's appeared. It seems hopeless for her now, getting imprisoned by Easter and being used."

The other guardians looked down.

Hoshi was sniffling, she was crying.

"Save her, SAVE KEIKO CHAN!" Hoshi sobbed.

There was a long silence. The Charas were trying to cheer Hoshi up.

"I GOT IT!" exclaimed Yaya after thinking for a while. "We could save both Keiko Chan and Ikuto!"

"EH?! But how is that possible?" Amu asked.

"We could just march straight into Easter and take them back! That Simple!" Yaya smiled proudly.

"I don't know if we can do that…" Tadase started.

"Awww…You guys are no fun at all! Come on!" She grabbed Amu's hand and one by one, the guardians were dragged into Easter by Yaya's worked up hyperness. (Refer to episode 81)

At EASTER:

"The runaway has escaped once again. This time with the Tsukiyomi Ikuto as well. They left no traces behind, and it we can't find them in our cameras. Surround the perimeter at once!"

The agents rushed and ran to secure the perimeter. What they haven't noticed was that Ikuto and Keiko were already at the roof.

"Tell me why I have to get involved in this," Mumbled Ikuto.

"I told you, I have to save you. I think this was why the chairman called me here." She grinned.

"But you don't have your chara and I don't have mine. How are we supposed to escape now?" he asked.

"Hmm...We could always jump and hope that we survive. Or, get caught by Easter's goons again and have them use us like puppets and get tired." Keiko said, thinking of all the options that she had thought of.

"Wait, is there even water? I forgot that I have that ability to water bend. This is why I hate to be isolated in a dark cell." She asked in a joking tone that made Ikuto chuckle.

She tried to draw water from the air but for some reason, she couldn't.

"That's strange, I can't water bend. It must be the air." She said and motioned her hands.

"It's not working," She exclaimed in a surprised tone.

"Well, I thought that you were crazy and I tried to tell you." Ikuto mumbled.

"Look, there's no time to joke around. Seriously, I think I lost the ability. It never happened to me before." She said, looking at her hands.

"Or, it must be the isolation for so long." Suggested Ikuto.

"Or maybe that," she said. "Ugh! How do we get down!?"

"I don't think we would be," Ikuto said.

"What do you mean?" Keiko turned around and saw the agents.

"Don't move," One of the agents said in a serious tone and they all inched closer.

Keiko and Ikuto inched backward, until they were at the edge of the roof.

"Ikuto,., let's fall down." Keiko murmured.

"No, you go…I can take care of this." Ikuto said, his back was in front of trembling Keiko.

"But, I can't leave without you. I would rather die to save you than to see you suffer because of me." She clenched her teeth. She was really close to the edge now.

"Just jump! It will be okay." Ikuto grinned and started to step forward.

"NO!" Screamed Keiko, which echoed through the skies and cause people to take notice.

IN FRONT OF THE EASTER BUILDING:

"Excuse me!" Yaya tried to get past the guards.

In the end, she was thrown out of the doors.  
"Look, this is no place for children like you." One of the guards said. "I think it's wise that you stay out of our way."

"See? I told you that it won't be easy." Nagihiko said.

"Aww… but I thought that I had it." Whined Yaya.

"Let's come up with another plan and get back inside to the royal garden," Suggested Rima.

The other guardians agreed and were about to head back when they heard the guards.

"What?! The runaway and Ikuto are on the roof?" Said one of the guards through a walkie talkie.

The guardians took notice and stared at the roof.

"Ikuto's on the roof? And the runaway…" Amu started.

"Must be Keiko Chan!" Nagihiko pointed to a female figure on the edge on the roof.

The guardians stared in shock as they saw their best friend for the first time in weeks.

"We have to get on the roof somehow!" Tadase shouted.

"But there's no way!"

That's when they heard a scream that sounded like "NO!!!"

OKay First things first:

1. Arigato for the reviews...I finally see how much pplz like my story... but i will be needing more... like maybe...5 reviews??

2. I kno that people are excited about Crimson rose...but i want you to check my profile and scroll all the way down to where it says crimson rose and do me that favor it shows..

3.I'm publishing another story..and No..it's not about Keiko...but about Rima..and Nagihiko! It's called Gothic Lolita and you should see the story in my profile if you can't find it...

4. Who likes Keiko's best friend Sakura??? Well she wasnt mentioned much in the story that I wrote and like you guys said..Keiko will be put in the story

crimson Rose. My friend requested if it is okay to put Sakura in the story...But it's all up to you readers!!

5. Another thing...in the bottom of my profile, there's something called conversations with my twin sister... I will accept quesions that relate to Keiko herself or anything Shugo chara related and post them up daily if I go online. So if you want anything funny, and quesions answered... I will do it :3

So pleasseee...post up any quesions that you feel like being answered... just label it *Con with Twin*

If you can do all these favors..I will be sooo happy!! So arigato Gozaimasu! Be sure to check out Gothic Lolita!! Ily!


End file.
